Broken Promises
by Riko Naitou
Summary: We promised each other that we would always love each other, yet you took it as nothing did you? Then I shall also break the promises that I promised you since they are smaller than the things you promised me. I suck at summaries T T Rated T for drama and kissing (?) My first fanfic please read! (LenXMiku, MikuXLen,) Will include other couples too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories  
**Riko-chan here! This is my first fanfic so yeah...Just to givea head up, My fanmade vocaloid will appear later in the story. I want to make this tory long but not too long as it just depends iif people want me to continue it  
Len: No one cares -.-  
Riko(me): I know T_T Anyways, Miku please do the disclaimers.  
Miku: Hai! Riko-chan doesn't own Vocaloid. If she did, I would officially be a couple with Len-kun ^_^ &...*blah blah blah blah*  
Riko: On to the story!**

* * *

**Miku (POV)**

**_*Flashback 6 years ago*_**

"_Ne~, Len-kun! Why did you bring me here?" I asked obviously confused as Len and I were standing underneath a Sakura tree._

"_E…etto...I-I wanted to tell you something…"Len's face turned red as he said that and looked down at the ground. How cute!_

"_Really? Well, not to be rude or anything, but please hurry because I want to go buy some crepes!"_

"_Hehe. Okay I'll hurry, but it isn't easy to tell you this…"Len's face was even redder now; I just want to hug him in this instant!_

"_I-I-I…." He then took a deep breath and finally looked up at me._

"_I LOVE YOU!" He then quickly faced towards the sakura tree squinting his eyes shut. I just stood there shocked by what he had just said for a moment. Then my expression slowly softened and I felt my face heat up and turn into a crimson red. I then quickly hugged him and whispered a soft, yet audible whisper into his ear._

"_I love you too. I was just afraid to confess since I was afraid that you just saw me as nothing more than a friend."_

_I could tell Len was now shocked but in a good way. He then hugged me back and I heard him sigh of what? Relief? Or maybe because he thought I was stupid for thinking that way? I couldn't tell._

"_I'm glad to know that we feel the same for each other. I was actually afraid you'd friend-zone me." He gave a little chuckle and I giggled._

"_Well now you know you aren't friend-zoned by me!" I pulled away from the hug and messed up his hair with my right hand. Then I started running as fast as I could since I knew what was coming._

"_No one messes with my beautiful banana-like hair!" Len started chasing me around and the hair that he always had tied in a small ponytail was now coming loose due to running._

"_Ha! Now your hair is a squashed banana!" I quickly glance over my shoulder to face him while running and stuck my tongue out at him._

_He started running even faster and I was already getting tired. I unconsciously slowed down a little bit; which gave Len a chance to catch me. He then tackle-hugged me and we fell to the ground laughing. We then spent the rest of the day lying on the grass holding hands and looking up at the sky. We had forgotten about the crepes but it didn't matter since we were more than happy now. Len offered to walk me home since it was getting very dark and I gladly accepted his offer. When we got to my house, I gave Len a kiss on the cheek and his face turned as red as a tomato. Then we waved good-bye and I went inside my house only to find my mom waiting for me in the sofa. It's normal for her to wait for me to come back, but something about her facial expression seemed off._

"_Sweetie, I need to talk to you."_

_I still couldn't believe we were moving to America the day after tomorrow. I mean, seriously, why when Len and I are finally a couple?!Wait. Are we even a couple? I guess we are since we have mutual feelings for each other, but….I'll ask Len tomorrow._

_Anyway, I have to tell Len I'm moving to America after tomorrow but even just thinking of being away from him hurts…._

_I know! We should make a promise to meet again no matter what! If our love really is meant to be, then that should be an easy promise. Right?_

_Right. Len and I love each other and always will! Now that that's cleared up I should go to sleep._

_When I woke up the next day, I changed my clothes, brushed my hair, ate breakfast, and brushed my teeth. I told my mom I was heading out to go visit Len and that I'd be back within an hour or less._

_I ran towards Len's house, which was located in the same street as mine, and got there in less than 5 minutes. Panting, I knocked on the door and was soon greeted by Rin. Rin is Len's twin sister and my best friend since we found out the meaning of a best friend._

_She called Len to come down and was about to leave but I told her that I needed to tell her something important._

"_What is it? If it's about my brother and you being together than I already know." Rin said with a giggle._

_I blushed and then started speaking, "No, Rin. It's something more important…."_

_My face turned into a depressed one and Rin gave me a concerned look._

"_I…I have to leave. I'm moving to America tomorrow." I could feel sadness overwhelming me and I had to hold back tears. However, Rin didn't hold back her tears and started crying. She hugged me and I hugged her back. After remaining like that for about two minutes, Len came downstairs with a confused look on his face. I pulled away from Rin and told her that I needed to be alone with Len for now. She sobbed, then gently nodded and went upstairs to her room._

"_What's going on? Why was Rin crying and why do you look so….depressed?" Len said while giving me the same concerned look Rin had given me earlier._

"_I'm… moving to America tomorrow." I couldn't hold back my tears anymore and cried. I could see Len starting to cry through my watery eyes. He hugged me while crying and I hugged him back. The both of us had our heads resting in each other's shoulder since we were the same size._

"_I don't want you to go. Why when we finally revealed our feelings for each other?" Len said through sobs._

"_I know Len. I don't want to go either, but I have a favor to ask of you." I pulled away from Len and smiled with tears still running down my cheeks._

"_What is it?" Len asked with a confused and sad look on his face. He now stared at me with tears also rolling down his cheeks_

"_Let's promise each other that we will love each other forever and will meet again someday." I told him while still smiling. Len now smiled at me and nodded his head._

"_Okay! But you have to also promise to not date or kiss another guy that isn't me."_

_I giggled at his request then nodded while holding out my pinkie._

"_Pinkie promise?"_

"_Pinkie promise."_

_We then hooked our pinkies and smiled at each other. We both felt so much better now that we were assured that we will love each other forever and will meet again._

_After that I told Len I had to hurry back home and start packing my things. My brother, Mikuo, said he would help me pack up, but I didn't want him to do most of the work. Len said he would walk me home since it would be the last time he walked me home before I moved. I agreed and we held hands during the whole walk, but we remained silent. We arrived at my house and I forgot to bring my keys, so I had to knock on the door._

_Len and I were still holding hands waiting for my brother to open the door. Soon enough, Mikuo opened the door and started glaring at Len. I could tell Len was scared by Mikuo's glare because he held my hand more tightly now._

"_You. Why are you holding my adorable twin sister's hand?", Mikuo said with a cold menacing tone towards Len._

_Before Len could answer I chided in, "Onii-chan, isn't it normal for couple's to hold hands?"_

"_COUPLE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN COUPLE? Miku, the three of us are barely TEN YEARS OLD and Len and you are already girlfriend and boyfriend?!" Miku was shouting now; I just hoped that the neighbors weren't hearing him since we were still outside the house._

_Mikuo quickly broke me away from Len and hugged me next to him. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that my brother is over-protective with me._

" _You better not have hurt my twin sister's feelings while you two have been dating because if I find out that you ever hurt her in any way, I swear, I will hunt you down and make you pay!" Mikuo menaced Len, who was now clearly scared._

"_Ye….Yes Mikuo-kun, now I really have to go back and help my sister with the chores." Len was obviously lying but I understood that he was too scared and uncomfortable with the whole situation. Before he went away, I kissed his cheek then signaled for him to run before Mikuo started chasing him around._

_However, Mikuo just stood there at the door smiling while Len was running away. I was clearly confused to why Mikuo hadn't chased him. Mikuo found out why I was confused and then spoke._

"_As long as you're happy with him, then I can't do anything about it."_

_We then walked inside the house and packed our things up. Mikuo still helped me so I was done pretty quickly packing my things up._

_After that, I was really tired and went to sleep right away._

_The next day I was woken up by my mom who said our flight was at 6:00am. We all got ready and left Japan. In 8 hours we were already in America.(A/N I really don't know how much it takes to get from japan to America so please don't kill me TT^TT)_

_*End of Flash Back*_

* * *

I smiled as I remembered the memories from those three days. They were filled with happiness, sadness, and promises. I had kept all of my promises, I haven't given my first kiss yet, haven't dated anyone, still love Len with all my heart, and right now I am about to complete the promise of meeting again.

But, what if he forgot those promises? What if he didn't love me anymore and forgot about me? Nah, that can't be possible because even if I was ten years old at that time, I could still know how much we loved each other. Yes, nothing to worry about I suppose.

Soon we were in front of our old house; everything seemed the same as 6 years ago. I'm glad my parents didn't sell the house. If they had, it would've been harder for Mikuo and me to move to this neighborhood again. I got out of the car and decided to take a quick tour of the inside of the house while I waited for the moving trucks to arrive. Ten minutes later after touring the house, I heard the sound of the moving trucks parking so I ran outside to go help Mikuo with getting the small stuff out of the trucks.

As I was approaching the moving truck, I saw a blonde boy staring at me from 2 houses away with a shocked expression. Could it be….?

* * *

**2 reviews please! that's all I ask for because if I see that no one likes it then why continue it?  
But I hope you liked the first chapetr of my first Fanfic!  
Len: It sucks  
Riko(me): Shut up TT^TT  
Miku: Len stop being mean!  
Len: okay ._.  
Riko:Thank you Miku. anyways see you guys net chapter hopefully!Oh btw I will update if i get the reviews so yeah and tell me if I mispelled anything or any errors so yeah... Arigatou Gosaimasu**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Most Important Promise is Broken

_**EDIT: **_**Okay so until now I got to add author notes since when I finished this chapter, my dad took away the computer from me -.- and I had only manged to upload the file and I had to publish this on mobile. And we all know you can't edit anything in the mobile -.-**

**ANYWAYS, I'm sorry I took FOREVER with this chapter, but I was very busy. Also I may update a little bit slower since I start school nect week *cries in corner***

**Hope you enjoy and leave a review and what you think. but seriously I am AMAZED at how many reviews the first chapter got when I only asked for two O.O**

**Len: SHUT UP! People want the story not your talking nonsense**

**Miku: I'm sorry Riko-chan, but I have to agree with Len on that one.**

**Riko(me): -.- FINE. Mystrious new character who's name will be revealed in the next chapter, please do the honors :3**

**?: Riko doesn't own Vocaloid, she only owns her weird ideas that come from her messed up head ._.**

**Riko: THE STORY PLEASE!**

* * *

**Len (POV)**

I just stood there shocked looking at the tealette that was approaching the moving truck. Is that really Miku? It had to be. No other girl has teal hair, emerald eyes, and was moving to the exact same house Miku used to live in. It would be too much of a coincidence if it wasn't her.

Wait. Is that Mikuo? Oh god, it is him. They are definitely the Hatsune twins.

Guilt is now striking through my own soul now. I hope she forgot about the most important promise. I now had someone else I love whose name is Gumi. I had fallen in love with Gumi 3 months after Miku moved to America. When I was on the verge of crying for Miku, Gumi would comfort me and cheer me up. We became really good friends and then we became a couple.

Oh no. Miku and Mikuo must've seen me, because now they are walking towards me. _Don't act strange Len. Don't act stra-_

"Len-kun I missed you so much!" Miku all of a sudden hugged me and I could only stand there shocked. I didn't even hug her back.

"Len-kun did you keep you promise? I kept all my promises!" Miku said happily.

"Yeah dude, did you? If you broke the promises you made to my sister, you might as well consider yourself dead." Mikuo was glaring at me as he said those words menacingly.

Crap. I was hoping they forgot the promises. I might as well say the truth because it would be worse if they found out I'm with Gumi. It would be really shocking for Miku and I would feel guiltier. If Mikuo found out I hurt Miku, then I will end up dead.

Well, I guess there's no better way than to tell her directly.

"Miku…I…I didn't keep my promise….the one that we were supposed to love each other forever." I lowered my head as shame and guilt were penetrating my soul and body.

**Miku (POV)**

What? Did I hear him right? Is it just my imagination? Then, why is Mikuo looking so angry if it's my imagination?

"I'm very sorry Miku-chan" Len said with his head kept low.

_Ah. So it wasn't my imagination after all. Oh no, I can feel tears threatening to come out. I have to act normal and not hurt if I don't want Mikuo to beat up Len. Good thing I took some acting classes in America. I guess I can hold them in for a little bit…_

"You bastard! How could you?!" Mikuo grabbed Len by the collar of his shirt and raised his right fist.

"Mikuo, it's not completely Len's fault. I was also stupid thinking that no one would take him away from me in so many years." I said while smiling.

_Why did I have to say that? Now it's getting harder to hold back the tears. I want to end the conversation now so that I can finally release my tears without anyone watching me._

Len raised his head clearly surprised at those words. Before he could say something I started speaking.

"Mikuo, Please release him."

Mikuo loosened his grip on his shirt collar and then released him.

"Thank you Mikuo. Anyway, Len, I don't completely blame you. After all, we are allowed to love whoever we want, right? Even if it's forbidden, unrequited, or a one sided love. It's not our fault that our heart chooses to love a certain person." I smiled at Len, and he was even more shocked when I said that.

"Mikuo, can we go now?" I asked as normally as possible. Mikuo nodded and started walking towards our house.

"Well, see you later Len-kun!" I waved good-bye and started walking beside Mikuo.

_Gosh, it's so hard acting cheerful with this situation. I just have to tell something to Mikuo, and then I can escape and let the tears out._

"Etto… Mikuo-nii, do you think I can maybe go to the park? You know, just to get used to the place again."

Mikuo looked concerned, but eventually said that I could go.

I took off as fast as possible. Of course, I still remember where the Sakura Park is at. After all, that's where memories were made with Len….

_No. I have to stop thinking about those memories. They'll just make my heart ache more and the tears will flow out more easily._

I can feel my eyes starting to water as I run towards my favorite Sakura tree. I finally get to it and just stand in front of it with tears streaming down my cheeks. Suddenly, my legs feel weak and I just fall on my knees. I covered my face with my hands and let all the hot salty liquid flow freely. I tried not to make much noise since people might be around. I only sobbed when I thought it was needed since I didn't want any attention from people.

_Why? Just why did Len break his promise? I guess I was really dumb thinking he'd be waiting for me. WHY THE MOST IMPORTANT PROMISE THOUGH?_

I stayed there on my knees crying all my feelings out for about 10 minutes until I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" A blonde boy asked with a concerned expression on his face.

I rubbed my eyes so that I could look closer at him. He looked a lot like Len, but it wasn't him. In fact, he actually looked a lot more like Rin. His bangs were clipped aside by two white hairpins. He had deep cerulean eyes just like Len. The guy's strong resemblance of Len made start crying some more. Although, something about this guy made me feel somehow protected….

"No, I'm not really okay but may I ask you something?" I asked the blonde boy as politely as possible.

"Sure." He said with a very warm smile.

"What's your name?" I asked.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! New character! Well, you guys can pretty know who it is :p**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the story :**

**oh and nekopyon thank you for being honest :3 nekopyon, yes the plot seems kind of over used because of the childhood thing and the promise blah blah blah. BUT I promise it's different.**

**Well **

**Arigatou Gosaimasu~!**

**Riko-chan, OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New People

**Hey guys! Sorry for the SUPER LATE chapter. I entered school 2 weeks ago and have been busy with the recordings of some vocaloid songs . We finally find out who's the guy! And I appear along with my future couple /u/**

**Also thanks to nekopyon for giving me an idea on how to start with the chater, also to respond to nekopyon'**

**Len: THEY WANT THE STORY!**

**Miku: yeah...**

**Riko: yeah TTuTT Rei, do the honors please.**

**Rei: Riko-chan doesn't own anything escpet the plot of the story.**

* * *

**Miku (POV)**

Am I on my right mind right now? Nope. I don't think so. Seriously, why did I ask his name so bluntly? I guess crying messes with my mind. Well, I mean, he looks like Len, but there's no way he has a split personality and could have super speed to change clothes and get here. Actually, this guy looks a lot more like Rin. Oh Mi Glob. Maybe Rin got in some sort of accident, lost her memory, and somehow became a cross dresser while I was gone!

"Oh yeah. Sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Rinto Kagamine. What's yours?" Rinto's (who might actually be a cross-dressing Rin) voice broke into my thoughts.

"My name is Hatsune Miku. Hey, are you actually Rin?" Oh god, did I seriously just directly asked that? Geez, I should never cry again, it really does mess up with my state of mind.

Rinto gave a chuckle, "Heh. Nope. I'm Rinto, Rin is my cousin. They often mistake us or think we are the same person. Of course, Len is also my cousin."

"Oh is that so…" I said with some sadness in my voice.

Just by hearing Len's name my heart started aching and feeling empty. I think Rinto noticed it too since his playful face was now a concerned one.

"Perhaps, maybe, Len is the cause of you being like this?" Rinto guessed with concern.

I simply nodded. I'm glad someone is by my side right now. Even though he's still somewhat of a stranger, I feel safe with him.

Rinto gave a sigh and sat down beside me leaning on the Sakura tree. "Ahh, really that Len. Well, I think this is the first time a girl has cried because of him. What did he do to you?"

"Well…He broke a very important promise that we made to each other six years ago. He made me promise more things to him. I never broke any of those promises, yet he broke the most important promise." I explained the whole situation to Rinto and broke into tears again.

He suddenly pulled me into a hug and I really wasn't in my right mind, so I cried in his chest.

* * *

**Riko (POV) **(A/N: Yeah, I'm in the story :p)

"Hey, Rei-kun, wasn't that teal girl crying, then talked to Rinto, and isn't she crying again?" I asked Rei while I peeked from the Sakura tree we were having a picnic at. Honestly, all I can assume from that conversation I heard going on just now, was some sort of love problem that involved Len and the teal girl. Her name appears to be Miku, so I should stop calling her teal girl.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a stalker like you are." Rei responded with that usual tone that he really doesn't care. He can be really cold sometimes, but he's still my best-childhood-friend.

"But, that doesn't mean you have to be so mean." I pouted while crossing my arms.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry. Now, here, I prepared some rice for the picnic since you like rice so much." He said while handing me a bowl of rice.

"Really?! Arigatou Rei-kun! Seems like you do have a caring side after all!" I said while accepting the bowl of rice. I put it beside me and leaned to hug him. Rice can make me do all kinds of things. Somehow, Rei is the only one I hug if he gives me rice, though.

"Okay, Okay, I get it. You're thankful for the rice. Now get off of me and… START EATING!" Rei said, no, he commanded.

"Hehe. Gomen ne." I said and started eating the rice and peeked again to see what was now going on with Rinto and the teal girl. It's not like if I was stalker or anything, I just like to know what sort of love problems people have and I want to help resolve them.

I could see from the corner of my eye how Rei face-palmed himself because I was peeking on those two again. I ignored him and continued the so-called 'peeking'.

* * *

**Miku (POV)**

I finally pulled away from Rinto and wiped the last tears with the backs of my hands.

"Are you better now?" Rinto asked calmly.

" Yeah. Thanks." I said giving him a warm smile. "Anyway, how did you find me here?"

"Oh, that, well, umm…. This is my favorite Sakura tree out of all the other ones. It gives me more relaxation than the other ones." He said while blushing.

"Really? This is my favorite too! It's nothing to be embarrassed about." I told him, clearly surprised at the coincidence of this tree being our favorite out of all the other ones.

"Well, it's just that I'm a boy and you might think that it's wrong for a boy to be so fond of a pink tree. Anyway, what school will you be attending?" He asked.

"The one that's about 2 blocks away from here." I responded while I checked my watch. Is it really this late already? I better head back now or Mikuo will be worried. " I have to head back now, sorry. If I don't, my brother will be really worried."

"Okay then, see you at school!" He waved good-bye while smiling.

I nodded smiling, and then turned to start running as fast as I could to get back home. I hope I'm in the same class as Rinto.

* * *

**Also to respond to nekopyon's**** why is Rinto Len's rival statement, is that I had put lots of thought on whom should be Len's rival and I decided Rinto could somehow resemble Len :3 But I really haven't read any other stories were Rinto is Len's rival o.o**

**Anyway, see you guys next chapter (^W^)/**

**Arigatou Gosaimasu~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Neighbors

**Hey~! Sorry for the late chapter but it's finally here and that's what counts I guess(?)**

**Rei: You are so slow on updating this...**

**Riko: agh shut up. you don't need to make that more clear -.-**

**Rei: -.-**

**Oh yeah~! This chapter is called neighbors cuz it introduces Rei and my Oc a little bit more and yeah xD**

**Rei: Riko-chan doesn't own vocaloid. Only the plot of the story.**

**Riko" -_- I see You only want the story ;u; fine then Dx**

* * *

**Miku (POV)**

As soon as I reached home, I made sure to go inside the restroom right away without Mikuo noticing me. I turned on the water to the coldest temperature possible and started to wash my face so that Mikuo wouldn't find out that I was crying. If Mikuo found out, He would seriously beat Len up. Even though I know he doesn't love me anymore, I still love him and I want to do whatever I can to help him. After washing my face three times, I checked myself in the mirror to see if it was still notable in my eyes that I was crying. My eyes were still swollen a little bit, so I washed my face another three times. I dried my face with a handkerchief I always carried with me. As soon as I opened the door, I found Mikuo standing there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot with and annoyed and angry face.

"Hatsune Miku, How long do you think you were away?" He scolded

"I-"

"YOU HAD ME DO ALL THE WORK AND WAIT FOR YOU FOR THREE HOURS, TWO MINUTES, AND FORTYSIX SECONDS!" He was very angry and worried. Geez, over-protective much? He's still the same over-protective brother, but I guess that's what makes him Mikuo.

"I'm sorry nii-san. I lost track of time, and, well… doze off and slept." I lied, but made it seem like if it was true.

He sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I was just worried about you since…you know, what happened earlier." He said trying to make the subject not sound too touchy.

"It's okay, and sorry I wasn't of any help." I said trying very hard not to cry at the memory of what happened earlier.

"Well, of course you should be sorry! And as a payback, you will make dinner~!" He said in a playful tone.

"I guess I have no other choice then. Seems like cooking is the only thing I really help out in." I said playing along. The doorbell suddenly rang and made both of us jump in surprise and wonder who it could be.

"I'll get it." We both said in unison. We giggled and both of us walked towards the door to see who it could be. I was mentally praying that it wasn't Len.

* * *

**Riko (POV)**

Rei and I were outside of our new neighbors' house waiting for them to answer the door. I've always wanted to welcome a new neighbor, but there were never any new neighbors around here, so I decided to take this chance and drag Rei along with me right after our picnic. He had thought we were heading straight home but realized we weren't when I started crossing to the side of the street opposite to ours. He had complained and tried getting away, but I eventually made him come with me and he was now standing beside me with a pissed off aura coming from him. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to ignore his muttering. Then, the door was opened by… teal-haired twins?! Wait. Hold on. Isn't that Miku? I think it is, but I'll have to pretend I don't know her name because I don't want her to think of me as some crazy stalker. Rei didn't seem to have an idea of whom either of them was. Well, of course he didn't, he wasn't looking at either Miku or Rinto the whole time. I couldn't really see Miku's twin though, since he was almost fully covered by Miku and the door.

"Konnichiwa~! I am Riko. Naitou Riko and I am your neighbor from right across the street" I said cheerfully while pointing to the house right across the street.

"And, this is Rei. Kagene Rei, he lives in the house that's beside mine." I said while pointing to the house right next to mines.

"Hey." Rei managed to say. I mentally face-palmed myself at how impolite he was.

"Konnichiwa, and nice to meet you! I'm Miku. Hatsune Miku and this is my twin brother." Miku introduced herself cheerfully and stepped aside so that her twin brother could introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Mikuo. We'll be your neighbors from now on, please take care of us!" Mikuo said coming into full view and bowed.

Oh Mi Glob! I never knew that her twin brother would be so cute~! Wait. What am I saying? He's just a male version of Miku; well at least I know I'm not Lesbian.  
I must've been staring at him for a long time without saying anything because Rei looked annoyed and nudged my arm with his elbow and I snapped back to reality.

"Erm… P-please take care of us too~!" I said bowing my head enough to hide my blushing face. As soon, as I felt that my face cooled down, which took only like two seconds, I raised my head and smiled. Ehemmm….why do I have a feeling that Rei is getting more and more pissed off…?

I quickly assumed that he just wanted to go home and I was just holding him back, I ignored him and decided to just have a small conversation with Miku and Mikuo.

"So… Where did you both come from?" I asked.

"We moved here from America. We were born and raised here, but had to move to America because of our mother's job. We are mature enough to live here on our own, so we moved back because we missed it here." Miku responded nicely, although I could feel like there was some kind of sadness behind her words.

"Oh…I see…Well, We are glad to have you as our new neighbor~! You seem like nice people, so if you have any troubles, come to me and I'll help you. I'm guessing you both are coming to Sakura High School, right?" I asked trying to change the subject because I felt that if I pressed the other subject further, Miku might get uncomfortable.

"Yes, that's right. And thank you for the offer." Mikuo said.

"Hmm, I see. Well, I'm the Student Council president there, and Rei is vice-president, so you may also ask us for help in school." I offered them.

"Thank you and I hope we aren't a bother" Miku said.

"Not at all~!" I responded cheerfully.

"By the way… are you two a couple?" Miku asked innocently. I didn't act any different as most people would react if they asked if you and your best-childhood-friend were a couple. Instead, I answered normally, but I could see that Rei stiffened at the question.

"Nope~! Just best-childhood-friends." I answered normally. It looked as if Rei had turned to stone. Maybe he had remembered something he needed to do that included his little sister, Rui? OMG! Of course it's because his sister! We left her alone! No wonder Rei turned stiff, he cares a lot, and I mean A LOT, about his sister.

"Oh. I see. You two seemed very close so I thought that maybe you two were dating." Miku said with realization.

"Hehe~! Anyways, it was nice to meet you Miku and Mikuo, but I just remembered that we left this guy's sister alone at his house." I said excusing myself and Rei. I thought that Rei's emotion changed to a puzzled and dumbfounded one, but it quickly disappeared and I shrugged it off.

"It was nice meeting you too, hope to see you again~!" Both of the Hatsune twins said.

I nodded and started walking towards Rei's house with Rei walking beside me.

* * *

**Miku (POV)**

The new neighbors seemed nice, although Rei seemed so cold and distant. Riko seemed more cheerful and easy to talk with. I wonder how those two can even be best-childhood-friends. What strange neighbors we have…..

I better go make dinner since the sun is going down already. Mikuo had already left to go sit in the couch while I was describing our new neighbors in my mind.

Well, I hope that tomorrow everything will go well at school.

* * *

**And that's it for right now xD oh yeah and umm I NEEDS HELP FROM YOU, MY BEAUTIFUL READERS~!**

**My friend asked me if she could be in the story(Well, her OC) and if she could be paired with Mikuo and I wanted to ask you guys first because I feel like readers are very important. and I don't want you all to be pissed off at OC's so yeah...**

**If you want to see Riko(OC) you can got to my Deviantart and it'll be the latest submitted picture ( riko-naitou. deviantart. com) without spaces cx**

**Oh yeah before I forget**

**To Nekopyon: Yesh my OC knows Rinto because everyone oes to the same school cx**

**To (i forgot the name xD BEST MEMORY EVER!): umm... as you can tell... I( Riko OC) don't have a crush on Rei in the story, YET. **

**WHOEVER REVIEWS GETS A POCKY~!**

**Sayonnara~! (^w^)/**


End file.
